


A Model Citizen Of Doubt

by blowingwinds



Series: Atlas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, The Enchanted Forest, probably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>still i’m pinned under the weight</i><br/>of what I believed would keep me safe.<br/>so show me where my armour ends,<br/>show me where my skin begins.</p><p>Sleeping At Last <i>Pluto</i></p><p>Spoilers for 3.20, 3.21, 3.22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model Citizen Of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, I’m just playing in E&A’s sandbox while they’re out planning a billion ways to kill us each Sunday. Tittle’s from Sleeping At Last's _Pluto_.
> 
>  **A/N:** Those albums are breathtakingly beautiful, I highly recommend listening to them.

_still i’m pinned under the weight_

_of what I believed would keep me safe._

_so show me where my armour ends,_

_show me where my skin begins._

Sleeping At Last _Pluto_

* * *

 She lets her hand slip from his fingers as the force of the portal drags her under. 

“Swan!” she _thinks_ she hears - _she wants him to_ \- call her name.

The fall is a burst of colour, raw, _foreign_ magic soaking into every pore of hers.

It’s over in an instant - the colours, the magic all gone, eerie silence falling around her.

“Emma,” a ghost of a touch lingers against her temple, making her eyes flutter open.

“Killian… How? You couldn’t… Shouldn’t have…” 

“Are you really that surprised?”

“No.”

“Shall we?” he offers her a hand.

This time she takes it.

 


End file.
